


Korrasami Fluff Because Why Not

by Buywood



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, KorrAsami fluff, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood
Summary: Some snuggles... :)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Korrasami Fluff Because Why Not

“Asami,” said Korra, trying to untangle herself from the sheets. “We have things to do today, you know.”

Asami sighed, groaned, and gave Korra a big, warm hug. “Nope. It’s winter. There’s snow outside. We don’t do anything but sleep, cuddle, and watch movies.”

Korra rolled her eyes, “If that were true, I’d never have gotten anything done in the South Pole. It’s always snowy there.”

“But we’re not in the South Pole, Korra. We can sleep.”

Korra sighed. “Asami-”

She was cut off by Asami abruptly moving - under the covers because no one likes cold air - towards her. 

“Asami, what are you-” Korra tried again, but she stopped once she discovered Asami was intending to snuggle. Holding back a smile, she said, “Fine. We can stay in bed for just a little longer.”

Asami grinned triumphantly. There was no way Korra was getting out of bed now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
